Elderly Woman Behind The Counter In A Small Town
by Little Rini
Summary: It's HAPPY!!! Ok, soo R&R!!!!


I know that the Title is long because, the name of the song is long! And it's happy for Tomorrow! ^_~ I don't own Gundam Wing and I don't own this song, Pearl Jam. 

it's been 5 years since Endless Waltz and Relena resigned her position a long time ago and started a normal life by herself and no Gundam Pilots. Since then Heero had changed severely and is on a vacation. Also Heero has a void in his life, guess why! ^_~ 

Relena saw that her friend was having trouble with the cash register and since she use to work her she went behind the counter and helped her get it open. "Hey, stay back here to keep me company." her friend said and she nodded. A costume came in as Relena turned her head to see who is was She almost fell face forward on the ground. Though she kept her composer as she leaned against the counter. 'Heero?! Dear god it's been 5 years!' Relena thought and looked at her friend who was busy with some trays. "Hey let me help cherry!" she said to her friend and ran to help her. 

Heero turned to look at the person who spoke because her voice was music to his ears. He looked at the person and thought he was dreaming. It was Relena, his love. The one he had been looking for since she left. He took a seat and sat starring at her from behind the news paper he held. 

I seem to recognize.. your face   
haunting familiar yet   
I can't seem to place it   
cannot find the candle of thought   
to light your name   
lifetimes are catching up   
with me   
all these changes taking place   
I wish I'd seen the place   
but no ones ever taken me 

A waitress came to Heero and it was the one that Relena was helping. "Hello, welcome to Denny's (A.N: THE BEST FAST FOOD RESTRAINT IN THE WORLD!) can I take your order?" the waitress said. "Hn. I would like a cup of coffee plain." he said and the girl nodded and walked over to Relena. 

hearts and thought they fade   
fade away   
hearts and thoughts they fade   
fade away 

Once the coffee was made Relena's friend asked her to give it to him. She nodded and walked over to Heero. She couldn't breath. 5 years. It's a long time. She sat the cup of coffee down for him and smiled once he looked up at her. Right away Heero wanted to say 'Relena..' and hold her tight but he restrained himself from doing so. "Can I have your order, or is this all?" she said in her angelic voice she always had. "No, that's all. Thank you." he said. She smiled and walked off. The door opened again and a little girl with red hair run in. "MOMMY!" the little girl said and leaped into Relena's arms. Heero saw this and his heart almost shattered. "Im not your mommy, Im your aunt." Relena said laughing. "No, you are my other mommy too." the little girl said smiling. Heero sighed in relief. Relena laughed and sat her down. Heero smiled, her laughter was music to his ears. He went back to reading the paper. 

I swear I recognize your breath   
memories like fingerprints   
are slowly raising 

Relena walked over to Heero. "I swear I recognize you." she said. "Can I sit here." "It's your cou- sure." Heero said and couldn't believe what he was going to say. Relena sat down across from him and just smiled. "Where are you from?" she said and he looked up at her. "The colonies." he said flatly. She frowned. "You don't have to be touchy about it. I thought you would have changed by now." she said and stood up. She saw the hurt look on his face. "Heero.." 

me you wouldn't recall   
for I'm not my former   
its hard when your stuck upon the shelf 

I changed by not changing at all   
small town predicts my fate   
perhaps that's what no one wants to see 

Relena sat back down and looked at him as her eyes glimmered with unshed tears. "No, Relena, don't cry." he said while his hand reached for hers. Relena took his hand into hers. She laid her cheek on it and sighed with happiness. She kissed the top of his hand and stood up. "I need to go help my friend." She walked off to her friend and Heero sat their starring at the place she once sat. The feel of her lips on his hand, it made him, feel, special. Something he hasn't felt since, since he last saw Relena. When she held him. 

I just want to scream.. hello   
my god its been so long   
never dreamed you'd return   
but now here you are   
and here I am   
hearts and thoughts they fade   
away 

Relena smiled as she walked back to Heero who had been there for hours waiting for Relena. "Listen, I have to go to my job and do some stuff, but here." she said handing him his recite. "On the back my address and phone number is there. Maybe there's hope for you yet." she said and walked out. Heero's lips twitched and they came up on both side into a smile, a scary looking smile, but a smile. (A.N: SCARY!!! AAHAHAHHAHAHA LOL!!!! WHAT WAS I THINKIN'???) 

hearts and thoughts they fade   
fade away   
hearts and thoughts they fade   
fade away   
hearts and thoughts they fade   
away   
hearts and thoughts they fade   
fade away   
hearts and thoughts they fade   
fade away   
hearts and thoughts they fade   
fade away 

Heero smiled, there is hope for him. Relena is his hope. He walked out of the restraint and palinode on calling Relena tomorrow. So they could catch up, and become friend, and even more.   


Ok. I did this for Tomorrow! I like it! ^_~ Well, that's all for today! R&R!!!!! And remember! 

-   
Love   
Peace   
&   
Bullet proof marshmellows! LOL!!! ^_~ 


End file.
